And Then There Were Alternate 10
Plot (Vilgax's ship is chasing the smaller blue ship, the small ship is shooting at him to defend itself.) Robot Minion: Hull damage: 20 percent, but the system's still operational. Vilgax: I have come too far to be denied. The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way. Robot Minion: Their propulsion systems have been destroyed. Vilgax: Prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix, now! (Meanwhile...) Gwen-Thinking-:(School is almost over...To bad I have to spend my entire summer with that dweeb...) (School bell rings,and Gwen gets out as Grandpa Max is waiting for her in the Rustbucket.) Max:"C'mon Gwen, we have to go get your cousin, Ben." Gwen:"But grandpa do we really need to take him?" Max:"Yes, I promised his parents that he would go with us so he could get out a bit." Gwen:"But why him!!! He is a total dweeb!" Max:"Be nice to your cousin Gwen." (Grandpa is looking at a clock inside the Rustbucket.) Max:"Let's go Gwen we already are late." (Later they find Ben hanging on a tree.) Gwen-Laughing-:"Hahah! You were right Grandpa this will be the best summer vacation ever!" Ben:"Wait, she is coming with us!?" Gwen:"It wasn't my idea, don't blame me." Max:"Now now children, don't get mad at each other, come one Ben get in, and try to be nice." Ben:"Nice to her? That's almost as impossible as getting the Golden Collection Sumo Slammer's Card!" (They all get inside and Grandpa Max then starts to drive the Rustbucket.) Ben:"Aw, I can't believe it. I wait all school year to go on this trip, and now the queen of cooties is along for the ride." Gwen:"Hey, I had my own vacation already all planned out, too, you know. (Pulls out her schedule) Each activity is color-coded so I never did the same thing two days in a row. Now, I'm stuck with my geekazoid cousin going camping for three months." Ben:"Nerd." Gwen:"Jerk." Max:"Now, now we are almost there." (They ignore Grandpa Max and continue to fight.) Max:"Something tells me this will be a long summer." Ben:"Yeah me to Grandpa." Gwen:"Hey Grandpa was talking about you!" (Grandpa Max sighs.) Max:"Ok we are here, tonight we are camping." Gwen:"This is just getting worst..." Ben:"Finally something we both agree on." (Later...) Max:"Time to eat!!" Ben:"Finally." (They all sit down and Grandpa Max puts down a bowl of meal worms.) Ben:"Okay, I give up. What is that?" Gwen:"Ew!! Gross! Grandpa please don't tell me we are going to really eat that!" Max:"Why would we not? I mean they are marinated meal worms. Hard to find them fresh in the states. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some countries." Gwen:"In a country where everyone is like Ben!" (Ben sticks his tongue out and Gwen does the same.) Ben:"Ugh. Couldn't we just have a burger or something?" Max:"Nonsense. This summer's gonna be an adventure for your taste buds." (They both get out of the table and go to a nearby tree with their backpacks.) Ben:"Okay, I have a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What do you got?" Gwen:"Some rice cakes and hard candy." Ben:"Think it will last for the whole summer?" Gwen:"No..." (Grandpa Max finds them and asks if they want to tell some scary stories to each others.) Ben:"Scarier than having to spend the summer with your freak of a cousin?" Gwen:"Real smart Ben, if you actually had a brain!" Gwen:"Anyways I am going for a walk, are you coming dweeb?" Ben:"Are you asking me? Why?" Gwen:"Unless you want worms crawling on your stomach." Ben:"Ok ok." (As they walk a shooting star falls in front of Gwen and Ben) Gwen-Surprised-:"Wow,what is that?" Ben:"I dunno,should we touch it?" Gwen:"Only if I do!" (Gwen jumps down and as the capsule opens a watch is seen.) Gwen:"A watch? Maybe alien technology! Hm,maybe things can get better after all!" Ben:"Or maybe a doomsday device! Try not to kill us ok?" Gwen:"Shut up Ben, we better show it to grandpa." (As Gwen grabs the watch, it jumps to her wrist and she starts screaming.) Gwen:"Get it off!!!" Ben:"Calm down dweeb it's just a watch." Gwen:"I wonder what it does." (She touches it and turns into a Pyronite.) Gwen (Pyronite):"I am on fire!!! Call help Ben!!" (Ben stands there and laughs.) Gwen:"Wait it doesn't hurt, in fact...I feel awesome!!" Ben:"Wait what?" (Grandpa Max appears after smelling some smoke coming from them.) Max:"Ben is everythi-" Gwen (Pyronite):"Hi Grandpa!" Max:"Gwen is that you?" Gwen (Pyronite):"Yeah awesome isn't it!" (Grandpa looks at her chest.) Max:"The Omnitrix..?" Ben & Gwen:"The what?" Max:"Nothing, we should wait." Gwen (Pyronite):"Yeah but first I gotta try out my new powers!" (She shoots her name into the sky like fireworks.) Gwen (Pyronite):"Awesome!" Ben-Mad-:"Can you stop the show-off already?" Gwen (Pyronite):"Make me." (She times out and reverts to her Human form.) Ben-Scream-:"Oh my god you're even uglier then before, your face is all..Eww!" Gwen-Screams-':"My face!!!" ''(She looks at a lake and sees that her face is normal.) 'Gwen:"'Haha, pretty funny Ben." '''Max:"Enough, we should leave this place n-" (A drone appears nearby and starts shooting at Gwen.) Drone:"Omnitrix detected;" Gwen:"Not good." (She slaps the Omnitrix again only to fail due to a time out.) Ben:"Ben to the rescue!!" (He throws the Omnitrix's pod at it and destroys it.) Ben:"No need to thank." (Meanwhile...) Robot Minion:"Sir our Drone was destroyed.." Vilgax:"Hmmm... Send the bigger drone." Robot MInion:"Sir, are you sure?" Vilgax:"Didn't you listen! NOW!" Robo Minion:"Ok!" (A comet is shown falling, as Gwen, Grandpa and Ben return to the Rustbucket.) Ben:"What was that?" Gwen:"I don't know." Max:"I will go check, stay here." Ben & Gwen:"Ok grandpa!" (Grandpa walks out towards the comet.) Ben:"So should we follow him?" Gwen:"What? No. Are you crazy?" Ben:"What if it's another one of those Drones again?" Gwen:"No, Ben I am no going." Ben:"But Grandpa could be in danger right now!" Gwen:"Ugh...Ok." (Gwen walks with Ben, following Max's footsteps.) Ben:"Ok, you could turn into one of those monsters or whatever, so we can find Grandpa quickly." Gwen:"Ben...No, we don't know how it works yet, we shouldn't mess with it." Ben:"I know you want to know..." Gwen:"N-no.." Ben:"Come on.." Gwen:"Ok then'."' (She slaps the Omnitrix and turns into a Vulpimancer.) TO BE CONTINUED Noteworthy Events Major Events *Gwen recieves the Omnitrix. Characters *Gwen *Ben Ten *Max Villains *Drones *Vilgax Aliens Used *Pyronite Gwen *Petrosapien Gwen Category:Episodes Category:Gwen 10: An Alternate Beginning